This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 269,945 which was filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Dec. 21, 1990.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,090,121; 3,138,249; 3,969,837; and 4,601,255, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse mounting arrangements between a pole and a decorative item suspended from the pole.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented arrangements have been uniformly deficient with regard to the inclusion of a noise making element to the standard pole and pennant combination.
As anyone who has attended a team based sporting event is aware, one of the most prominent fan associated accessories evident at these events are pennants bearing the names and/or mascots of the respective teams.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among rabid sports fans for a new type of pennant construction with which to root for their favorite team, wherein the pennant flag is not only rotatable relative to the pennant shaft, but also produces noise during that rotation. The provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.